


Knight Vision

by PlutoSyndrome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime Scenes, Detectives, Drama & Romance, Gen, Multi, Psychic Abilities, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoSyndrome/pseuds/PlutoSyndrome
Summary: From a young age, Katherine Knight had promised herself that the only way to cope with her abilities would be to make herself useful in secret. After all, no one takes a clairvoyant seriously, even if the clairvoyant in question doesn’t consider themselves one. Now an adult in the workforce, she finds herself recruited by a covert government funded agency called the Unresolved Crime Syndicate. Realizing that this new job would be the perfect opportunity for her, she eagerly accepts despite the danger. Along with her team partners-- A gentle giant with burning perception and a charming sharpshooter with frightening accuracy-- she sets to work solving the unsolvable. One thing remains; How long will she be able to use her strange abilities before she's found out in the process?





	1. Origin

_“Congratulations Katherine! You’re being promoted!”_   Her former boss had said suddenly, standing and shaking her hand with a respect that knocked her off guard as soon as she entered his office.  She at least had the mind to pretend she expected it.

 _“Thank you, Sir. It’s an honor.”_   Her voice had come out with authority despite her confusion. She _did_ know that she was being moved from her current position as a secretary, but   _“May I ask which department is recruiting me?”_

 _“Ahh…”_ He scratched his head, _“I was hoping you wouldn’t ask… I actually don’t know the details. Just a trickle down from my boss…”_

_“Your boss?”_

_“...’s, boss’s boss.”_

Katherine blinked _, “Oh.”_

He nodded _, “The only thing they told me was ‘The secretary under you is being promoted, please tell her to come to this address next Monday for a debrief.’”_ After recalling, he gave her a look, _“Sounds classified. The address is the old NYPD office down at the end of the block that they just moved everyone out of. I would think it sounded fishy if not coming from where it did.”_

The elevator dinged loudly, doors opening to reveal a long and brightly lit hallway.

“It has to be about the cases.” Katherine said to herself. Fresh out of college as a 25 year old white woman with nothing but a degree in criminal justice, she had expected to be put somewhere where she wouldn’t be much use. She never anticipated that they would have left her so near to the archives. On her lunches she frequently went through some of the files out of curiosity. She had a degree, why not? Maybe she could get a feel for how work might be like in the future by reading for fun.

Her innocent curiosity ended up involving the submission of requests to re-examine a few of the cases. Which led to the solving of 3 of them. Which led her to the end of the long hallway she was in now.

Not knowing what kind of work she would be doing, she had opted to dress on the business-side; A white blouse and navy blazer with a black pencil skirt and grey tights. She decided against heels for now until she knew at least how much moving around she’d be doing. Her brown hair had been tied up in a neat bun-like mop to keep it out of her face, having it styled like that was the norm for her anyway.

“This is the room number… and I am right on time.” Reassured, she opened the door.

And was greeted by a nearly 7 foot tall man standing to tower over her.

 

It wasn’t just the height that was surprising, it was his width as well. His shoulders were broad and his arms thick. He probably could snap her in half if he wanted to. What was most alarming was the intense facial scarring along the right side of his face… it appeared to be burn-related, but she didn’t want to make a sure assumption. The scarring cut into his toned cheek, then jaw, and traveled down his neck to presumably continue under his high-collared dress shirt. The rest of his lightly-tanned skin, at least what was visible, appeared normal.

Even though her amygdala screamed at her that she should be afraid, Katherine had done what little research she could before today. She held out her hand.

“You must be Apollo. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Katherine Knight.”

The man took her hand as soon as she held it out. His grip was surprisingly gentle, and his shake respectful, not like some other stronger and firmer handshakes she'd felt. His expression however was still unreadable.

She stood awkwardly in silence as he returned to where he had been, smoothing out his suit jacket on the chair behind him. He seemed to be arranging his desk, as he took piece by piece out of a moving box sitting next to it. A few small succulents were pulled out of the box, one by one with both hands, followed by a small spray bottle that he then used on them. She almost laughed at how comically small it looked in his hand before stifling herself and turning her attention to anything else.

The room was fairly large all things considered, and its sparse decorum only added to the vastness of the space. Definitely a huge upgrade from the front desk they’d given her during her very brief time as a secretary. It had an open floor plan with no walls separating them, which meant that they would definitely be expected to work together. Katherine wandered to the middle desk by the file cabinets.

“Is this desk available?” She asked. No response. She looked up to see Apollo looking at her directly before nodding. _Hmm,_ She wondered as he went back to his meticulous organizing. What was it about that was so familiar to her?

Katherine brushed it off and began to set up her desk with the small box of personal items that had been moved into the room by desk space movers. She didn’t have very much, just a photo of her parents huddled together in a small frame, some pen holders… the desk already had a few wire baskets, and she could make use of the cabinets behind her. Once she was logged in, she began to prepare her computer desktop as she liked. Even the monitor was clearly newer than the monitor from the early 2000s they had at the secretary desk.

The familiar chime of Skype for Business rang on full blast as the pop-up blinked at her, demanding her attention. Diligently checking it revealed that it was Apollo, who had “Red” in quotes next to his name. “It’s likewise good to meet you,” the text read, “I cannot speak, but I can write to you or text you if I need to say anything.”

It came to her finally, why these interactions had been so familiar. She looked at him with understanding, “Can you communicate in ASL?”

Red’s facial expression didn’t change as he nodded.

With that confirmation she pushed back from her desk began to sign to him, “My dad is deaf, I grew up with sign.”

There was a slight widening of his eyelids and a raising of his eyebrows that she noticed as he signed back, “That’s great.” It turned out that even when he was using sign he didn’t emote. As such, his tone came across as monotone and low-key. As she continued to communicate with him, she was noticing small micro movements of eyebrows and the corners of his lips twitching that indicated the meaning of his sentences to her. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ emote, just that what he did express was barely visible.

“I look forward to working with you,” she signed, smiling. Even after such a brief meeting, she could already tell that she’d be able to get along with him fairly well despite having to pick up the meaning of his Sign syntax with a keen eye. One thing was still bothering her though. She frowned,  “Isn’t there another person though? Your work partner?”

Red exhaled louder than normal, something she figured was a sigh, “He’ll be here soon. Always late.”

 

A few minutes later the door was pushed open by a messy looking white man carrying an iced coffee in both hands. His dark brown hair looked like it was months due for a haircut, but somehow it worked for him. She couldn’t deny that the face that was framed by the un-styled hair and 5-o'clock shadow was an attractive one.

“I’m here, I’m here,” he exclaimed exasperatedly, his voice catching her off guard with its smooth baritone. He looked around the room swiftly before adding, “Jesus, they sure are giving us an upgrade.”

Katherine watched him as he wandered straight to the last desk; the one furthest away from the wide and tall windows.

“Um... Are you Vincent?” She stood to greet him, but he hadn’t looked over at her yet.

“That’s me. Hold on,” Vincent set his two drinks down on the table and she winced a little to herself; No coaster. He wiped his hands on his pants and shook her hand. The shake was firm, but cold because of the coffee. “I’m Vincent. I see you’ve met my man Red over there. Man of few words. Actually, man of no words.” He laughed to himself and Katherine resisted the urge to narrow her gaze.

“I’m Katherine. You do know that it’s rude to joke about those sorts of things, right?”

Vincent eased up on his laugh and gave her a look, “Yeah, he’s fine though. Red and I have been through alot, right Red?”

Red stared at him blankly before shrugging; a movement that was pretty subtle. Katherine signed at him,

“Is he telling the truth? Are you fine with this?”

“It’s fine.” Red signed back.

“Hey hey whoa, what’s this? Are you two talking about me?” Vincent walked in between them, looking back and forth with surprise, “You’re definitely talking about me.” Contrasting with Red’s lack of facial expression, his looked comically exaggerated. It would be something Katherine would have to get used to.

“I was asking him if he really was fine with it.” She replied, not hiding the fact that she was annoyed.

 

Suddenly a knock on the door resounded through the office taking Katherine out of her irritated mindset. Red was at the door first, opening it to reveal a sophisticated and professionally dressed black woman with her hair cut in a bob. Katherine immediately recognized her as their boss and Chief, Florence Greene.

“Good morning. It’s nice to see you’ve all met. And good to see you here, Mr--”

“Vincent.” He interrupted quickly.

Greene raised an eyebrow, but nodded, “Just Vincent, then. I heard from your previous boss that you like showing up fashionably late.”

“Oh. Well you can see that nothing is really that ‘fashionable’ about me, Chief.” Vincent gestured to the open black jacket he was wearing with a crew-neck t-shirt that had a couple of darker splotches on the waist, no doubt from stains that he hadn’t bothered properly removing. She also realized that he was just wearing… jeans. Jeans which were _also_ stained in places. Upon realizing just how unprofessional he looked, Katherine’s mouth pressed into a tight line.

The Chief seemed amused by this. “I can see that. You might think about updating that look at some time.”

“Eh.” Vincent shrugged.

“Regardless, I’m sure you’re all curious about the promotions you’ve suddenly received?” She looked between Katherine and Red; Katherine did look curious indeed. Red looked as he always had, but he appeared attentive. “Well, as you may know, if you’ve done some digging, I am Florence Greene. There is probably little that has turned up if you searched me. You likely saw my qualifications, that I used to work for the NYPD before I resigned… in fact, you may have noticed that I used to work with your former boss,” Greene looked to Red and Vincent, “but I digress.

“I’ll spare you the details, but I was… dissatisfied with the rate that which crimes went unsolved within the police force. It drove me to seek other options, and with a lot of hard work, I was able to gain outside funding from other like-minded individuals, which then in turn lead to gaining the attention of the government for our detective work. I am proud to announce to you, officially, that you are the three detectives I have hand-picked as my employees for this new chapter of the organization.”

Katherine and Red looked at each other, Katherine visibly shocked.

Chief Greene continued, “This is a government funded and classified organization called the Unresolved Crime Syndicate, or the UCS for ease of speech. As I have mentioned before, I have hand-picked each of you as a catch-all to solve the more difficult cases that we are tasked with. This can range from homicides, suicides, drug smuggling operations, just to name a few. Tip-offs will come in from my contacts with the government and police force. Don’t worry yourselves with that part of the operation. Instead, think of yourselves as the net under a tightrope. You are here to make sure that the cases that fall out of their hands can be 'caught'-- or solved-- by you three. Do I make myself clear?”

Katherine and Red nodded, backs straight. Vincent had seated himself at his computer and waved his hand noncommittally.

“I have high expectations of you all.” The Chief added, pausing to allow some kind of reaction from the three but only receiving one from Katherine, who still looked shocked.

“You chose us specifically by name?”

Greene nodded, “Of course. You, Red and Vincent are essential to the smooth operation of this unit.”

Katherine bit her lip.

“That is,” The Chief added, “If you all agree to be hired on. Due to its classified nature, I can’t send the job contracts home with you to review and sign, I’ll have to have you--”

“I’ll do it,” Vincent spoke up suddenly, making The Chief grin.

“That’s excellent. Red, are you also interested?”

Red nodded.

Greene looked to Katherine. She felt the pressure building. With the other two already in...

Greene added, “Ms. Knight, I notice you look weary, but with your expertise in detective work and fresh ideas… I saw your work on the cases you solved and I’m not sure you realize how difficult it is to solve those single-handedly on your own like you did. I don’t know if I could part with your raw skill.”

...Why was she so unsure of herself when the evidence was right here? Didn’t Chief Greene just say that they would be solving the unsolvable? Katherine started to beam, the depth of the opportunity beginning to sink in with her. This was everything she wanted in a job… Being able to do all she could with her abilities… wasn’t this what she had wanted in the first place?

The Chief began to grin wider, “Are you in?”

Katherine stood straight, “I’ll do my best to meet your expectations.”

With that settled, Chief Greene looked around to include Red and Vincent, “Your different skill sets should become apparent once I can find you a case in the field. I’ll email you the PDF for your job contract I’d like done ASAP. In the meantime, there is some paperwork I’d like to be done...” Vincent sighed theatrically from behind them at the mention of paperwork. The Chief continued without addressing him, “I’ll be in contact. Last but certainly not least…” She smiled warmly, “Welcome to the UCS.”

 

“‘ _Single-handedly_ ’, huh? Sounds like they underestimated you with the secretary work. Makes you sound like a bit of a workaholic, though, doing work above your pay-grade...” Vincent spoke once the Chief had left, spinning in his chair to face her at his desk.

Katherine sat down and set to work on organizing her desk more thoroughly, “Is that going to be a problem for you?” She couldn’t help but feel annoyed by him. All he’d done so far was disrespect their new boss and make an ass of himself. On paper, the other two of her new partners had produced marketable results, but no cases that stood out. There _had_ to be some kind of reason The Chief had hand-picked Vincent along with her… but she had yet to see any indication of why. At least for Red, he seemed to be very professional and respectful in person.

Vincent smirked, “It’s not. I’m just surprised that someone so new is working with _seasoned employees_ like me and Red.”

“Seasoned? I thought you’ve only been here for a few years.” Katherine met his gaze unwaveringly. He smirked wider. The look made her glow red with frustration under her make-up.

“I have, but Red’s been here at least 10 years. We’ve seen quite a lot of stuff. Do you think you might be in over your head, Kathy?”

“It’s Katherine. And no.”

“Not even in the field? Do you have any idea what we’ve been through?”

“I spent my time in the archives,” she explained, unable to hold her tongue any longer, “I know of a few cases you two have solved. Though I can’t for the life of me figure out how you could have been involved in solving them, having met you now.”

Vincent raised his eyebrows and whistled, falling back in his rolling chair, “My God, fighting words? Come on Kathy we’re a team! Teams strive to get along, right?”

“ _Katherine._ And it probably would do you better too if you stopped talking down to me.”

Vincent blinked in surprise and pulled back, pausing for a moment before relaxing again, “Well, I’ll be over here if you need me.” He stretched out fully, kicking his feet up onto the desk. Katherine steamed and looked at Red.

Red looked back at her with a slightly deeper frown, an eyebrow just barely creasing. “I’m sorry.” He signed to her. Katherine discovered that his expression meant ‘concern’.

 

It was then she realized that this miracle dream job was going to be as much a challenge as it was a blessing.


	2. Manifestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unresolved Crime Syndicate goes on their first field mission together, meeting up with the NYPD investigation unit in regards to a series of mysterious suicides. Katherine gets a REALLY bad headache. Red keeps watch. Vincent discusses vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Thanks for coming back if you have. Please remember to leave kudos and/or a comment and let me know what you think! At this point, I'm all caught up with what I had written before I posted the first chapter. I live for validation so seeing all these hits and kudos makes me motivated to write more! So thank you. At the time of writing this note I have 4 kudos and 12 hits on this and I'm so sincerely grateful that even TEN people came to at least take a look at this. I look forward to reading any comments and I'll get working on the next chapter! Who knows, if people enjoy these I might start writing and posting other AUs of our ocs (a particular one I'm interested and excited about right now is a superhero one). Thank you thank you! - Pluto

It was at its worst in college. 

Thankfully her roommate understood her frequent travels into seclusion. The roommate had been rather quiet herself and they were lucky enough to have 2 tiny rooms which gave them both plenty of time alone. Katherine never complained. As for classes and socializing, all she needed to do was tell her professors and friends that she had chronic migraines and no one would question when she would suddenly stand up and leave, unless they were an asshole.

She wished reality were that simple. While her condition acted fairly close to migraines, she couldn’t help but feel guilty or like she was lying every time she excused herself. Since the moment she signed the official job contract, she’d been anxious to say anything yet to her new teammates.

Where the specific trouble came in was that she could never predict the timing of its manifestation. Sometimes it was right as she read a certain material, others it was when she was contemplating too hard at 8pm on a Sunday. Such was the nature of “migraines”. College had given her the luxury of being able to take a break whenever she wanted; to slip away to the bathroom or to a secluded room to let it pass. Given that she was on a team now, she felt even worse about the idea of suddenly leaving a crime scene to seclude herself, and that was if she would even be able to. She hadn’t decided yet if she would explain it away to her team the way that she did then, or if she could allow herself to come clean about the truth of her condition...

 

Regardless of the risks, Katherine knew that going into this profession would trigger them more often but she had to put it to use. She was done experiencing what she did with nothing to show for it, in fact her whole college career had been training herself up to this point. If she was going to be put through hell, she might as well use it to help others.

That’s what she reminded herself as she stepped out of the company car on their first field mission.

Red had drove them to the scene of the crime: a rather plain looking alleyway off a ways from the higher density streets of the city. A smaller investigation had been taking place by the police, and at the sight of them a young man who looked fresh out of high school approached them urgently.

“I-I’m sorry, no civilians! This is an NYPD restricted--”

“We’re from the UCS,” Katherine announced and flashed her new ID at the man, beaming with pride. The policeman looked even more embarrassed than he had previously somehow. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry-- You must be Ms. Knight! We’ve been waiting for you.” He gestured them in passed the tape and pulled out his notepad, “Not for very long, though! But Officer Quentin--” 

“Heyy I thought you looked familiar. Did Quentin just hire you?” Vincent interrupted him, which seemed to throw him off.

“Uhh… he did. He sent me to debrief you on--”

Vincent pushed past the man, “Yeah yeah, some kind of homicide or something.”

“Well, uh, Mr. C--”

“That’s Vincent.”

“Mr…Vincent?”

“Sure.”

“Um, anyway Mr. Vincent, we’re actually not sure if it was homicide--”

“And that’s why we’re the detectives!” Vincent smugly responded, cutting into every nervous sentence that the young man tried to get across. He looked extremely flustered now, wiping his forehead and brushing his wavy blond hair out of his face. Katherine had to admit, it was a tiny bit comical, but they had a job to do and Vincent was distracting them all from it.

“Vincent, please let him finish,” Katherine said. Vincent shrugged, crossed his arms and went ahead.

The young man looked relieved, “Thank you Ms. Knight. Um. ...So I was tasked with debriefing you on the case by my superior, Officer Quentin. This case appears to be suicide at first glance but we’ve noticed a pattern in suicides lately which has lead to an investigation… but from what Officer Quentin told me, they hadn’t had much to go off of so he specifically asked for your boss’ help since there’s an instance here to analyze directly.”

He led them further into the crime scene. The victim had been covered with a blue tarp with all sorts of different departments surrounding it. There was dried blood caked on the ground outside of the tarp lining, as if it had splattered quite a ways. The smell was there as well, metalic and unmistakable. Red stepped closer to examine the outlining of the tarped body and Vincent seemed to be mulling around at the edges of the crime scene, checking out the bricks on the walls of the abandoned buildings that enclosed the alley.

Katherine looked to their debriefer’s name badge, “Brandon?”

“Yes Ma’am?”

She flattened her mouth a bit. Being called ‘ma’am’ by someone that looked only slightly younger than her was jarring, “Do we have forensics yet?”

Brandon shook his head, “The team is working on it; they just finished the initial diagnostics. For the mean time, please feel free to examine the area. I’ll come find you when they’re finished.” He nodded his head to excuse himself and left her be.

Katherine went to find Red. He had just stood upright again, having finished looking at the immediate surrounding area amongst the blood.

“Do you see anything worth noting?” Katherine signed to him.

“Not yet. Forensics will likely be the most helpful evidence,” he responded back. That was how the majority of their conversations had played out when Vincent was absent; quick and to the point, but productive. Red, still, did not say much and remained politely distant, but she didn’t feel any fear anymore when interacting with him unlike her first couple of weeks.

On the other hand, the longer she spent with her other teammate, the less she understood him.

Vincent came up behind them, hovering over the tarp as if he were looking down into a fish tank from the top, squinting his eyes.

“Yep, that’s a dead body.”

Katherine whipped her head around. “Was there any doubt in your mind?” She quipped back incredulously.

“A bit,” he retorted, “Who’s to say it isn’t a vampire faking its own death, waiting to strike when our guards are down?”

“I don’t know what kind of vampire fiction you’re reading, but most of them wouldn’t be out in broad daylight nor allow themselves to be surrounded by at least a dozen people.”

“I don’t read any vampire fiction. Do you?” Vincent asked innocently, but there was a tiny gleam in his eye, “What was that one series that was popular a few years back? Twilight or something? Did you read that?”

Katherine felt a blush spread across her cheeks, “Why does it matter if I read that series?”

Satisfied with that answer, Vincent smiled smugly, “Nothing! I never painted you as someone into cheap romance novels. You’re always so business-oriented. But I guess it’s the serious ones that are always more ki--”

“I don’t read cheap romance!” She defended, “I like horror and was curious about the hype. I was too old to really enjoy it, anyway. Anne Rice is much more of my style.”

“Oh? So sexy vampires are more your style?”

Realizing she’d been backed into a corner, Katherine huffed in response. Vincent’s amused humm made her warm with embarrassment. Red sighed and placed a hand on Katherine’s shoulder.

“We are going off topic.” He advised. Katherine nodded and also sighed.

“What did he say?”

“He’d like us to get back on track with the case, and I agree. When should we expect the forensics report?”

Vincent shrugged, “Beats me. Let me ask.” He waved at Brandon, “Oh Brandon~?”

The young man ran over from his post, “Yes sir?”

Vincent’s expression soured, “Ok first of all don’t call me ‘sir’. It’s weird. How old are you?”

Brandon looked at him wide eyed, “Uhh 21...?”

“Yeah I’m only 27 so I’m at least 30 years too young for a ‘Sir’ from co-workers. Cool?”

“Yes s-- I mean Yes.” Brandon looked extremely awkward with himself at the new request, glancing at Katherine. She gave him an apologetic look.

“Ok,” Vincent continued, “Secondly, how much longer do we have to wait for forensics to get their act together?”

Katherine interjected immediately, “You’re going to accuse them like that?”

“Yeah? What’s wrong with that? The victim fell, bonked his head and died. How long should it take to diagnose that?”

Katherine placed her head in her hands, exasperated, “I can’t believe you…”

Brandon looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself. “Uh… If you want I can see if the tarp can be lifted so you can examine yourselves, if you’d like…” 

Vincent nodded. “Yeah, that’ll do. Maybe we can find something out before the report comes back. I mean, with it taking its sweet time and all.” he added, looking at the tarp.

A few minutes later and Brandon was handing them all sterile gloves. With a nod, an officer pulled the blue tarp back to reveal the man. His clothing of choice had been a bad one for the time of his death; the splatter had completely soaked his white undershirt. His facial features couldn’t be observed as he was smashed, face first, into the ground. All that could be seen of his head was his fine brown hair, caked in the blood, still tied in a low ponytail.

Katherine looked upon the body with sympathy. The metallic tinge in the air only got stronger once the tarp was pulled back.

She was about to put on her gloves when she felt it: A wave of heat then cold rising from her legs and into her arms, causing her fingertips to go numb. Damn it. It was starting. She had to get out of here fast.

It was impossible not to draw attention. With a split second decision she stood up, turned away from the body and tried to assess where she could get away for privacy. The car was within sight but there were people everywhere. Shit. Her legs were feeling more wobbly by the second, and she knew that very soon her ears would start ringing and from that point on it would be all downhill from there. She would have to escape into the buildings.

“I… have to take a breather.” She tried to say calmly, but the onslaught of nausea made her voice waver. Quickly, she walked as fast as she could towards a door leading into the abandoned and gutted building off the side of the alley. It opened as she twisted the handle and she sighed as a wave of relief washed over her.

“Do you need medical--” Brandon began, but she held her other hand up to stop him.

“No, I’ll be just a moment. I-it’s just the smell.” She lied.

And with that she entered the empty building. As soon as the door shut behind her, she ran.

Logically she knew there was no reason to run. The likelihood of someone coming in after her was probably not big, especially since she was adamant about not needing any help. But she needed to take away any chance of being viewed if she wanted to hide herself properly. Her senses started to leave her one after another and her last thought was that she hoped there weren’t any delinquents squatting in the building she’d escaped into.

Her vision blacked out.

 

When it came back, she was standing on a roof at dawn, turning this way and that. From the corner of her eye, she noticed flapping white pieces of cloth-- an open button down?

She wasn’t able to dwell on that for long, as her head forced her to look up at a figure shrouded in darkness; the sunlight from the rising sun behind them, blinding her and making it impossible to tell distinguishing features.

“What are you doing? I told you, I don’t know anything! Leave me alone!” Her mouth opened and a masculine voice escaped her lips. All she could do was allow the scene to play out. Katherine knew with experience that it would be useless to try and fight the movements that the bodies had her move.

The figure continued to step towards them, the glint of something flashing in the hand of the figure. A knife??

She felt her body turn to the edge of the building and see a fire escape below. Prisoner to her own actions, she felt herself hop down onto the escape.

Her pursuer followed, climbing down the fire escape from the top after her. She was being chased. The panic was full now, and she tried to move herself but the body stood stock still in terror, unable to decide what to do. The pursuer approached more before lunging towards her. Her hand raised up instinctively to block the blade, only to have it lodge straight into her hand. The pain shot through her as she screamed with a voice that wasn’t hers.

“No hard feelings.” The figure stated in a grimey voice before turning her around and kicking her in the back, pushing her off the steep escape and face first into the--

 

Katherine’s body jerked and gasped as the vision ended. She found herself on the floor against the wall of the abandoned building, gripping her hand and holding it close to her chest. Her ears still rang and her body felt numb.

Well. That wasn’t the worst of them. That one was rather tame in comparison. So it had been murder then. She didn’t need to have to check the body again to know that there would be a wound pierced into the victim’s right hand; she could still feel the ghost of sensation on her own.

Red moved himself into her field of view--

And she jerked again. Oh god no. Someone had followed her. She frantically looked around for anyone else but it was just the man who… who was signing to her.

“Are you alright?”

Katherine nodded and tried to respond, but her response came out slurred, “Was I passed out?”

“You were staring off into nothing, muttering. I sat you down because you were wobbling. You held onto your arm and started to shake.”

God. This was so embarrassing. Katherine found herself smiling weakly at him, “I guess it’s too late to say it’s just migraines…?”

Red blinked, looking away and then back at her. She had a feeling he was agreeing with her on that statement.

She sat quietly as her ears began to adjust, letting out a few experimental coughs to clear her throat. It was too damn embarrassing to look at him, now that he’d seen what her visions did to her… There hadn’t been many people she’d let see her like that, and she hadn’t planned out any explanations yet for her behavior (otherwise known as lies). However there was something about him that made her feel calm and safe now. She wasn’t sure why, but...

“Red…?” She spoke aloud, not looking straight at him for fear of being unable to complete what she intended to say now, “Thank you. For checking on me. I’ve been having those...um, those kinds of things happen to me since I was little and I had gotten used to taking care of it myself. And I, um. Usually I’d be angry to be honest, that someone had followed me but… this time I feel grateful. It’s weird.”

She snuck a look at him. He was contemplating it carefully before answering, “Of course.”

“I… I think you should know that it’s very hard for me to… um, admit when I should accept help.” She thought about how he had been one of the only people to see her like she was without making a big deal about it. That alone sealed the deal for her. “What I mean to say is, I think I trust you.”

Red’s eyebrows twitched, something Katherine was beginning to read as surprise. He took a moment and watched her, before nodding once more. She wasn’t sure if this was just a nod of confirmation or a nod that he believed her, but at this point it just felt nice to connect with someone.

“So, um…” She began again, “... would you like to have coffee sometime?”

Red seemed to contemplate this before politely stating, “I don’t like coffee or tea much. But I will listen.”

“Okay,” Katherine felt her motor skills returning, “Would you be interested in joining me for dinner instead? Are you free this weekend?” 

He nodded to that and stood up at his full height, reaching a hand down to help her up. She accepted.

“I think forensics are probably done now.” He said, and Katherine let out a laugh. He stared at her blankly as she composed herself.

“O-oh, you weren’t joking… I thought you may have been commenting on how long it was taking.”

Red shook his head. Katherine let out a sigh and a shrug. There was still a lot she had to learn about this man, but at least she knew how she felt about him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks I hope you enjoyed! This is a special project of mine for a while to archive the official (tm) timeline of my partner and I's ocs. I hope that posting these will keep me from doing any more constant editing, as I've been tending to waste time I could be using to write more by re-reading and editing. It's mainly for my own archival process but please let me know what you think. I can't thank you enough for taking time out of your day to read my writing, it's truly an honor and I appreciate it. Make sure to leave kudos if you enjoyed it in any way and don't be afraid to comment on a phrase or character you've enjoyed. I currently have up to the second chapter written, but not edited. Because god knows it took me more than a week to edit this...
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for reading and I hope you come back for the next chapter!


End file.
